The Mysterious Figure
by Aarana
Summary: A Short Story about a man who loves someone he can never have...


Authors Note: I actually liked the simplicity of this one, so all I edited was the formatting. Enjoy!

* * *

_Original Authors Notes: _

_The Mysterious Figure  
Aarana Sky  
G_

_Disclaimer: Guess what??!! I own Sailor Moon! *Listens to crowds silence* See, I knew ya'll wouldn't believe me ~sigh~ One day, I will...._

_Authors Notes: Um, fic never names characters, but you could figure out who they are. (Except the lone figure...more on him at the end of the story.)_

_Karen, my darling, how can I ever thank you? You are the bestest editor that a girl could ask for! For you, I made the ending the one you wrote, and a little less awkward...as you will see. Everyone, need a really great editor? Call theanimefan! *giggle*_

_Also, takes place sometime after Usagi and Mamoru breakup (And before they get back together)._

_On with the Fic!!!!!!!_

* * *

He had watched her for years. He had been there when she went to her first dance. He had silently celebrated with her when she got her first, and only, A, and when she cried over another guy, he had cried for her pain.

He had sat in anguish when he watched her fall in love with another. She had been so happy. Though it hurt him terribly, he rejoiced in her happiness. To him, the sun rose and set on this girl. He would do anything for her.

The other guy had broken her heart. No longer did he see her laugh in class. No longer did he see her cute little nose crinkle up like a button when she heard a funny story. All that mattered to him was this girls happiness. No matter what it cost him personally.

He watched as she received the flowers. He watched as her eyes lit up and her smile wiped away her tears. She believed the flowers had been sent by the other guy. That's what he wanted her to believe. She was now holding the flowers he sent, but with the other guy's name on them. He watched as she skipped with joy. He had made his love happy, and all it had cost him was his own chance at happiness.

He watched as her lover glided over to her and gave her a big hug. He turned his head away, for to see the inevitable kiss would have been too painful. He watched as they walked away, hand in hand. _'I did that'_, he thought to himself with some modicum of contentment. A single tear slowly crept down his cheek as he thought about what he had lost.

He knew the only reason he existed was for her happiness. She now no longer needed him. She had her love and he knew she was now content. There was only one thing left for him to do.

Climbing to the top of the largest building he could find, he looked down at his destiny. Where he was going, he knew that he could always watch over her. He would watch over her, forever.

Before he could change his mind, his mind began the journey that he felt his body should take. Down his thoughts went, as step as the buildings drop. thoughts of his life rushing past him as fast as the scenery would have.

Thinking of 'her' he chanted in his mind, over and over 'I love you, I love you, I will always love you!'

Just before he lost thought all together and did the only thing on his mind, he received a response. It was her, he knew, though he had never heard her voice so clear, or so loving. Her very essence surrounded him. Mixed with feelings of love, were feelings of sorrow.

'_You have watched over me all these years, for that I am grateful. You have made me live when I did not want to, for that I thank you. You sacrificed your own love by returning mine to me, and for that I love you. I only wish I had known, and that you were still here with me. If not as my love, then as my friend.'_

_'Her friend', _he thought. Would that really have been enough for him? Probably not. But, could he have achieved more with his life? Was there more that he could have offered? Could he have found another girl to love? He would never know. His destiny had caught up with him. Stepping down from the ledge, he walked inside, and left. Just left, never to be seen again.

* * *

_God that was depressing wasn't it??? That story is about anyone your little heart desires. He is meant to represent sacrifice and unrequited love. I had two in mind for the main characters (Duh! Usagi and Mamoru)...But the lone figure...he is of my own thoughts. He is not made to represent any one character. Also, my editor was afraid the guy committed suicide, that is not true. He left and walked and slept. He lives life now, alone. He is still alive though, and I might write an epic about him or something ^_^_


End file.
